


Olive Garden is for Lovers

by fettuccine_alfreylo



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Misunderstandings, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bottomless soup salad and shamelessness, but dessert isn't dessert, dessert to go, olive garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/pseuds/fettuccine_alfreylo
Summary: They'd shared a quick yet meaningful look, Ben had hesitated for only a second, then moved her hand away from his legs and shoved his own hand between hers instead.He'd finished her off before the waiter even brought the hash browns to the table.Since then, it's only gotten worse.





	Olive Garden is for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnystealsyourcarrots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnystealsyourcarrots/gifts).



> This is my first foray into Reylo smut! I'd love it if you let me know what you think.
> 
> Big thanks to ohthatbunnygirl/bunnystealsyourcarrots for inspiring me to write this :D [Her addition to this post is everything](https://ohthatbunnygirl.tumblr.com/post/165713609567/weird-american-establishments-waffle-house) (read the tags)
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit 11/27/17: I know I promised chapter 2 in the comments, but I’ve hit a block in writing the smutty sequel :/ It happens. So while I can’t guarantee another part anytime soon, feel free to subscribe so you’ll be alerted if I do. Thanks everyone!**

It's a dangerous game they play, but it had started out as nothing more than a drunken whim on Rey’s part.

After a night of bar hopping, Rey, Finn, and Poe had all been shit faced and craving greasy food. Rey had never been to a Waffle House before so Finn and Poe insisted she try it. On the short subway ride there, Poe had run into an old friend of his from law school - Ben Solo. He'd been just as drunk as they were, though considerably less worse for wear in his nice button-up shirt and expensive looking shoes. Rey had instantly been attracted. He readily accepted Poe's invitation to join them and once at the restaurant, had ended up squeezed into the small booth beside Rey, his long legs brushing against hers.  
  
Without giving it much thought, she'd started to caress his thigh as they sat shoulder to shoulder across from their oblivious friends. She'd always been a touchy-feely drunk, just not with strangers...but his body heat had felt _so_ good on her bare legs. They'd shared a quick yet meaningful look, Ben had hesitated for only a second, then moved her hand away from his legs and shoved his own hand between hers instead.  
  
He’d finished her off before the waiter even brought the hash browns to the table.  
  
Since then, it's only gotten worse. The thrill Rey gets over cumming in public is only secondary to what she feels when Ben's undivided attention is on her, those pouty lips of his whispering obscenities in her ear while he fingerfucks her underneath the table. She knows she has it bad for him; she's willing to admit that much. All he has to do is drop the name of a restaurant she's never been to before into the otherwise polite conversations they have at Poe's regular get-togethers and she's putty in his hands. The problem is she doesn't know how to stop feeling so _much_ for a man who's practically a stranger outside of their sexual encounters, or how to change the dynamic between them so that it's more reciprocal.  
  
Tonight's venue is Olive Garden. A week back she'd let slip that she'd never been and he'd faked shock, as he always did.  
  
"This is even worse than you never having been to Waffle House, English. You _have_ to eat at Olive Garden once in your life. You haven't truly embraced American culture until you've experienced the bottomless soup and salad," he said, a gleam in his eye which told her he really couldn't care less about the soup or salad. "Let me take you there sometime this week. My treat."  
  
Rey had agreed, as she always did, and here they were. Food delivered to their table and the waiter sent off on his way. Huddled together on one side of a booth, Ben on the outside to shield anyone from seeing his hand up her skirt.  
  
"No panties tonight?" he murmurs into her hair. From any other vantage point in the restaurant except perhaps the elevated bar, they look like a regular couple on a date. Luckily it's a busy night and the bartender has his back turned.  
  
"No." She spreads her legs, making a small keening sound as she feels his warm hand skim over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

"You're shameless." He runs his pointer finger along her slit, spreading her arousal. "And so wet, too."  
  
"Wet for you," she tells him honestly. She's never responded to his depravity with her own before but tonight she feels daring. Sexy. Confident.

He stills for a moment, registering what she's said. Had that been too much, confiding that _he's_ the reason she's turned on, not their being in public? But then he resumes seconds later, pushing two of his thick fingers into her cunt while his thumb brushes against the hood of her clit. Her thighs shake but she keeps quiet, staring down at the raspberry lemonade she'd ordered.  
  
"Wet for me?" he echoes. His voice sounds more hoarse than usual, more guttural, so she decides to take a risk. Maybe if she pushes him enough he'll finally lose his cool and let her return the favor.  
  
"Yes." She nods, feeling herself blush as she forces the words past her lips. "You make me wet. Your fingers are long and feel so good when they stretch me open. Inside my pussy." She says the last word barely above a whisper, looking up at him to gauge his reaction. What she sees make her clench around his fingers.  
  
He's no longer the cool, collected lawyer whose only wildcard seems to be his rampant exhibitionist kink. No, he looks...feral. Like he wants to eat her for dinner instead of the long forgotten lasagna he’d ordered. His dark eyes are blown wide and his flushed coloring is similar to hers. Encouraged, she continues, "Sometimes after our dinners, I go home and touch myself again. I close my eyes and pretend it's you. Pretend it's your fingers inside of me...and your cock."  
  
He shuts his eyes. " _Fuck_."  
  
It's almost imperceptible past his lips but she hears it. He crooks his two fingers inside her just right and heat floods her core. He leans in and just barely brushes his lips along her jawline. Rey's skin burns from the contact. She's never felt his mouth pressed against her skin. His fingers have been buried in her a dozen times at least but _this_...this feels so much more intimate and wonderfully foreign.  
  
"Tell me what else you imagine."  
  
Her mind readily supplies her with the image of his lips pressed against her sensitive clit instead of her jawline...his coffee colored eyes looking up at her as he takes his fill. Rey bears down on his fingers, pushing them further inside her. Head spinning, she manages to rasp, "Your mouth on me. Where your thumb is."  
  
" _Fuck_ , Rey." He jerks his fingers in such a way that her head spins. She grips the tablecloth for purchase, their silverware clattering. She can practically _feel_ him pulling the orgasm from her but she can't give in just yet; she's found a way to get him to respond in kind and she's not going anywhere unless he’s coming with her.

As though he senses her resistance, he grinds his palm against her clit. She sees _stars._ "Come on, sweetheart. Fuck yourself on my fingers. You like this, don't you?"  
  
“Yes. So much,” she tells him, practically whimpering. She's hanging on by a thread now. One more brush of his exquisite fingers inside of her and she’ll be a goner.

“So cum for me, Rey. I want to feel you cum on my fingers. We don't have much time before our waiter comes back to check on us.”

Gritting her teeth, Rey lets go of her grip on the table and snakes her hand between his legs. His fingers go still inside her and his eyes search hers, unreadable. He's _so_ hard. For her? Or for the thrill of being in a crowd? There's certainly a way to find out and she makes herself say it before she loses her bravado.

“Take me home, please.” She palms his erection and he hisses.

“Don't say that if you don't mean it.”

“I _do_ mean it. I want you to take me home and fuck me.”

“You want me to fuck you? Genuinely?”

“Yes. I thought that was obvious.”

Ben curses under his breath. He pulls his fingers from her and wipes them on his pants leg. Her body throbs from the loss. Thoroughly chastised, Rey snatches her hand away from his crotch. There's a pit in her stomach where her desire lay just moments before. God, she's spoiled it. She's overstepped his boundaries and now he doesn't even want whatever this weird...public thing is, much less normal sex.

He's silent for awhile, picking at his food. A few tables over, the Olive Garden staff have gathered to sing Happy Birthday to a giggling teen and her friends. Great. Now whenever anyone sings that to her she's going to associate _this_ mortifying memory with it. Rey suppresses a shudder and slides further down into her seat, praying for the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

Ben clears his throat beside her. “If I do take you home...what happens after?”

She sits up in her seat again, hopeful but cautious. Frowning, she asks, “After?”

He runs an unsteady hand through his hair then gestures between them. “At least with this...situation we have going on, I can keep seeing you again.”

Rey smarts from the implication that she wouldn't stay if they were to take things further. “Is that really what you think? That after we have sex I’ll ghost you or something?”

“I just don't think I can give you what you want, Rey.”

“That’s bollocks and you know it.”

“Rey-”

“No! You don't get to tell me what I do or don't want! You hardly know me!” she seethes.

Ben shoves his plate of food away. “You're right. I don't know you. What I _do_ _know_ is that you have one hell of an exhibitionist kink and God know what else and I wouldn't be able to keep up with you! Sex with me would be decidedly vanilla compared to what you're used to. Dirty talk is the extent of my depravity.” He gives a humorless laugh. “You'd get bored of me _real_ quick.”

“Wait - what? You - I don't-” Rey splutters, trying to make sense of what he's just said. “I don't have an exhibitonist kink! _You do_!” she whispers fiercely.

Ben narrows his eyes. “No I don’t!”

“You do!”

“Really? Then what the hell do you call that display the night we met? You'd only known me for five minutes and you started to _grope_ me!”

“It was a light caress of the _thigh_ , you cock! And besides, _you_ shoved your hands into _my_ knickers before I could do anything else!”

“So that's a habit of yours, then? _Lightly_ _caressing_ strangers?”

“No - _No_! I was...I was _drunk_ , and you were handsome, and I _liked_ you! Our friends were right across from us. Call me desperate, but I couldn't figure out another way to quickly get the point across that I wanted you. Is that so hard for you to comprehend?”

It’s Ben’s turn to fumble over his words. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before managing, “Wait, you think I'm handsome?”

Rey sighs. “ _That's_ what you've decided to focus on?”

“It's just - all this time, I thought...that first night we met, I thought you were into some really kinky shit. I'm not at all, but I liked doing it to you. You seemed like you liked me doing it to you, too. So I thought if I kept things sufficiently kinky, you'd have a reason stay.”

A reason to stay? _He’d_ been her reason to stay. Her mind reels as the realization hits that he doesn’t know how much she truly wants him. So she tells him, practically tripping over her words to explain herself. “I like _you_ , Ben. I could take or leave the being-in-public thing. Don't get me wrong, it's hot, but it doesn't matter. I've kept taking you up on your dinners offers because I want _you_ , not because you kept indulging some kink you assumed I had.” She pauses, considering. “Though thank you for that, by the way. What you do to me is - it's intense.”

“You’re welcome.” The corners of his mouth quirk up into a smile and it takes over his entire face until he’s beaming. Rey’s stomach flips at the sight. Unable to help herself, she pulls that mouth of his down to her own, kissing him like she’s wanted to do for ages now. When they finally resurface he’s still smiling, but his cheeks and ears are an adorable shade of red.

Biting back a ridiculous grin, Rey straightens her skirt. “Ahem. So are we good?”

“Very.”

“You’re no longer convinced I’m going to fuck you once then disappear off the face of the Earth?”

Ben considers her question. “You _could_ still leave after, if you wanted to. I’d be disappointed, but I would understand.”

Rey scoffs. “That’s impossible. If what you can do with your fingers is any indication of what else you can do in bed, you’re going to have a hard time getting rid of me, Solo.”

His eyes darken. “Is that a promise?”

Before Rey is able to answer their waiter is at the booth again. He looks between their barely eaten meals and smiles nervously. “Is everything alright with your food? Can I get you guys anything else? Maybe some dessert?”

Ben gives Rey a heated look. There's no mistaking his intent. He's going to take her back to his place, fuck her into his mattress until she's senseless, and then do it again. Rey rubs her thighs together in anticipation. She's ready to take the next step with him. She's _been_ ready. Having a six-foot-three giant with fingers _made_ for sex will do that to a girl. She smiles and takes his hand in hers, shaking her head.

Ben looks back at the waiter and clears his throat. “Dinner was just fine, thank you. We’ll have dessert at home. I’ll take the check, please.”


End file.
